A nos actes manqués
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger est brillante, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle ne veut pas... Drago Malefoy. Malheureusement, la petite amie de celui-ci va inconsciemment les pousser à se rapprocher, jusqu'à dépasser la limite.
1. Nouvelles surprenantes

**Chapitre I **

_**Que de nouvelles surprenantes:**_

Le 3 septembre, le jour fatidique de la rentrée des classes pour les élèves, que se soit du côté moldu que du côté magique. Harry poussait énergiquement son chariot suivie de Ron et d'Hermione, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

-On ne pourrait pas, ne serait-ce que légèrement ralentir ? proposa Hermione.

-On a pas le temps Hermione ! Plus vite nous serons arrivés, mieux se sera ! Lui cria Harry en continuant d'accélérer.

Hermione souffla un bon coup pour se donner de l'énergie. Le train partait à onze heure et il n'était qu'à peine dix heure et demi. Qu'avait-il de si important cette année pour que Harry soit aussi pressé ? Hermione avait arrêté de se poser toute question, sa course avec Harry l'épuisait et réfléchir en plus lui donnait le tournis. Oui Hermione Granger avait des moments de non réflexion ! Arrivée à l'entrée de la voix 9/ ¾ , Harry ne prit même pas le peine de vérifier si des moldus le regardaient et traversa la barrière suivis de Ron sur ses pas. Hermione était affligée, combien de fois devrait-elle lui répéter que quelqu'un pourrait les voir ! En même temps, elle non plus ne pris la peine de vérifier. Donneuse de leçon vous dites ?

Une fois la barrière passait Hermione avait perdu Ron et Harry de vue.

« Génial ! pensa t-elle. »

Elle parcourut donc le quai pour essayer de les apercevoir. Elle vérifia sa montre et celle-ci indiquait dix heure trente-quatre. Comme le temps passe vite. Elle les chercha jusqu'à onze heure moins le quart sans succès. Hermione commençait sincèrement à perdre patience. Enervée et fatiguée, elle monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment libre. Elle en trouva un à l'arrière du train mais quand elle allait rentrer dedans elle entendit une fille prononcer le nom de Harry en rigolant, cette vois provenait du compartiment d'à côté. Hermione s'avança et ouvrit la porte à la volée, énervée par sa recherche et par ce qu'elle voyait. Harry et Ron en train de draguer trois jeunes filles de Serdaigles du même âge qu'eux.

-Tiens Hermione ! Installe-toi ! Lui fit Harry en lui désignant un coin du compartiment. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas et continuait à les fusiller du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

-Quoi ? Demanda timidement Ron sachant qu'il allait vite regretter sa question.

-Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche sur le quai ! S'emporta Hermione. Et vous m'avez un sprint matinal, tout ça pour trois filles ? Continua celle-ci en regardant les filles méchamment.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Hermione referma violemment la porte du compartiment et s'installa dans celui qu'elle s'était dénichée. Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et s'essayèrent sur la banquette en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait Pattenrond dans les bras et ne cessait de le caresser en ignorant ses deux amis.

-Hermione ? Tenta timidement Harry. On est désolé.

Hermione releva les yeux et les vit lui faire un sourire qui dévoilait toutes leurs dents parfaitement blanches, un vrai pub pour « Email Diamant ». Hermione rigola en voyant leur tête totalement ridicule.

-Si tu rigoles, sa veut dire qu'on est pardonné ? Demanda Ron toujours en train de sourire.

-Mais bien sûr ! Leur fit Hermione. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Ils furent interrompu par le chariot de friandise. Harry et Ron prirent toutes sortes de friandise. Ils commencèrent à se gaver quand Hermione continua.

-Eh bien pourquoi tout d'un coup, vous vous mettez à draguer des filles ? Ce n'est pas du tout votre genre. Fit Hermione toujours en train de caresser Pattenrond.

-C'est très simple ! Fit Ron la bouche rempli de friandise. On a appris par Seamus, que Padma avait appris à Parvati qui la dit à Dean, que Malefoy sortait avec Hélène.

-Oui et…. Répondit Hermione ne voyant pas du tout où ils venaient en venir.

-Malfoy a une petite amie…avant nous ! s'exclama Harry comme si cela était un pêché.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jaloux que Malefoy est une petite amie ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Hermione et dirent un « Oui » commun. Hermione soupira. Décidément chaque année ils la surprenaient de plus en plus.

-Au fait, tu m'as dit qu'il sortait avec une Hélène ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, Hélène Guotedore. Une cinquième année. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Répondit Harry.

-Hélène Guotedore sortant avec Malefoy ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Fit Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ça ? renchérit Ron curieux.

-Hélène est une jeune fille magnifique et très intelligente malgré qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Jamais elle ne sortirai avec Malefoy ! fit Hermione comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Pourtant c'est le cas ! Fit Harry.

-J'en parlerai avec elle à notre arrivée à Poudlard. Sa m'étonnerait vraiment venant de sa part.

Leur voyage se passa sans encombre. Arrivée sur le quai de Poudlard, nos trois amis descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

-Tu vois que c'est vrai Hermione ! Regardes là-bas ! Lui fit Ron désignant du doigt Malefoy donnant la main à une fille.

-C'est étonnant. Décidément je vais de surprise en surprise. Répondit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans une des calèches et se rendirent au château.

Ils étaient tout les trois assis à leur table et écoutaient le discours de Dumbeldore. Du moins Hermione.

-Non mais regarde les. Murmura Harry à Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête Malefoy et Hélène.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ! Murmura à son Hermione qui les avait entendu.

-Mais ce n'est pas notre faute. C'est injuste je trouve. Répondit Ron.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Elle se reporta son attention sur Dumbeldore, Harry et Ron l'imitant.

Son discours enfin fini, les différents mets apparurent sur la table.

-C'est moi ou le discours de Dumbeldore de devient de plus en plus ennuyeux chaque nouvelle année ? Demanda Ron à Harry et Hermione.

-Je pense qu'à force de l'entendre on commence à le connaître par cœur. Répondit Harry en se resservant du hachis parmentier.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves repartirent vers leurs dortoirs accompagnés de leur préfet.

Hermione était assise devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle portait un bas de pyjama bleu ciel et un pull en laine noir. Harry et Ron discutaient sur la banquette à côté, eux aussi vêtu de leurs pyjamas.

-J'ai repéré une jolie fille en sortant de la Grande Salle. Fit Ron fière.

-Moi aussi. On va vraiment avoir l'embarras du choix cette année. Lui répondit Harry.

-Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de parler de filles en ma présence ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

-Excuse-nous. Mais on est tellement dedans là. Dit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla se coucher, fatiguée par cette première journée.

Le lendemain, nos trois amis étaient dans la Grande Salle prenant leur petit déjeuner.

-J'espère que nous allons avoir nos emplois du temps aujourd'hui. Fit Hermione tout excitée en mordant dans sa tartine.

-Si tu le dis. Murmura Ron pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire.

Le professeur MacGonagall passait à la table des Gryffondor pour distribuer les emplois du temps, aidée par les préfets.

-Oh, on commence par Divination. Fit Ron pour Harry.

-Oui mais après nous avons Potion. Répondit celui-ci déçu.

-Oh allez ! Motivez-vous un peu ! Je me demande comment vous tiendrez toute une année ?

-Nous aussi ! répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

-Quelle chance. Ma première heure est libre aujourd'hui. Fit Hermione.

Ron la regarda interloqué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me faire croire que toi, qui a pris toutes les options possibles et inimaginables, et qui a besoin d'un retourneur de temps pour suivre tout tes cours, tu as un trou dans ton emploi du temps ? Fit Ron plus que surpris.

Hermione acquiesça, prit son sac, salua Harry et Ron et sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre le parc.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le pont de pierre qui donnait sur l'autre côté du parc quand une vois l'appela.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

L'intéressé se retourna et se retrouva face à Hélène.

-Hélène ! Fit Hermione heureuse de la voir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci. Fit celle-ci. Je peux t'accompagner ? Je n'ai pas cours avant une heure.

-Bien sûr, j'allais justement dans le parc.

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les deux vers le parc cet finalement s'arrêtèrent sur le pont en pierre. Hermione et Hélène contemplaient le vide.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Malefoy. J'avoue que ça me surprend. Fit Hermione pour engager la conversation.

-Je savais que tu allais finir par me parler de ça. Lui répondit Hélène en lui souriant. Tu sais, il n'est pas différent des autres garçons.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

-Je sais qu'entre toi et lui c'est plutôt tendu…

-Tendu ? C'est le froid polaire entre nous. Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas et cela n'est pas près de changer. Fit Hermione.

-N'empêche qu'il reste un homme. Mignon et intelligent qui plus est. Lui fit remarquer Hélène.

-Tu as oublié arrogant, sournois, cruel…

-Oui sa va 'Mione. La coupa Hélène qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Cette situation l'amusait même.

-Il a quand même des qualités. Certes bien cachées mais il en a.

-Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça à moi ? Dit Hermione mi-amusé mi-surprise.

Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que chacune d'elles doivent se rendre en cours. Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots où Ron et Harry l'attendaient déjà.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant cette heure ? Demanda Ron.

-J'ai parlé avec Hélène qui a vainement tenté de me faire croire que Malefoy était un homme. Répondit Hermione dans le vague.

-Quand on parle du loup. Ajouta Harry en voyant arriver Malefoy et deux autres Serpentards inconnus.

Puisqu'ils étaient en 6ème année, les effectifs des classes avaient été réduit ne gardant que les meilleurs.

-Ah mais qui voilà ! Lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Mes trois idiots préférés.

-La ferme Malefoy. Répondit Ron.

-Tu me dois le respecter Weasmoche, n'oublie pas que je suis au dessus de toi dans la classe sociale. Répondit Malefoy d'un ton tranchant. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge.

-Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Intervint Hermione. J'ai parlé avec Hélène et elle semble obstinée à penser que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve…Et dire qu'elle avait presque réussi à me faire croire que tu était un homme, un vrai.

Malefoy la regarda ne sachant que répondre. Et de toute façon elle ne lui en avait pas donné l'occasion, elle était rentrée avec Ron et Harry dans la salle de classe.

-Tu lui a bien fermé son clapet Hermione. Lui fit Ron comme si Noël était demain. Celle-ci sourit. Malefoy entra à son tour dans la salle de classe et dévisagea un instant Hermione qui le défiait du regard puis il détourna les yeux.

-Elle est vraiment trop bien pour lui. Murmura Hermione à Harry et Ron.

**_Vos impressions sur ce commencement? _**

**_Amicalement mais surtout éternellement Letty Malfoy_**


	2. Hermione s'en mêle

**Chapitre II,**

**_ Hermione s'en mêle:_**

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur l'unes des tables de devant en compagnie des trois autres Serdaigles. Malefoy, quant à lui s'installa avec les deux autres Serpentards à la table d'à côté. Les Poufsoufles préférant rester entre eux. C'est alors que le professeur Slughorn rentra dans la pièce.

-Bien le bonjour mes chers amis ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je suis foncièrement content de vous retrouver cette année !

Tous les élèves de lancèrent des regards.

-Mais voyons, que vois-je ! Continua Horace.

De nouveau les élèves se jetèrent des regards.

-Voyons mes enfants, mélangez-vous ! Ne restez pas entre maisons, le nouveau est tellement distrayant !

-Mais il est malade ? Murmura Ron à Harry et Hermione.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a bu avant de venir ? Renchérit Hermione.

-Allons, mes chers élèves ! De la motivation ! S'exclama de nouveau le professeur Slughorn. Vous m'obligez donc à le faire moi-même. Fit celui-ci toujours de son ton joyeux. Je voudrais Mr.Potter avec Mr.Nott à la première table devant moi s'il vous plaît.

Harry échangea un regard effaré avec Ron et Hermione. Il se dirigea quand même vers sa nouvelle place, aussi peu enchanté que Nott.

-Ensuite je voudrais Mr.Zabini avec Mlle Bones, à la table à côté. Mlle Abbot avec Mr.Goldstein. Mr.Belby et Mr.Weasley et enfin Mlle Granger et Mr.Malefoy à la table du milieu deuxième rangée. Termina Slughorn, plus que content de son « mélange ».

Hermione dû donc s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Celui-ci faisait autant la tête qu'elle. Cependant il ne cessait de lui jeter de brefs regards de biais pendant que le professeur donnait les instructions. Hermione en eu assez.

-Tu vas arrêter de me lancer tes petites regards oui ? Murmura Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Je ne te jette pas des petits regards comme tu dis. Répondit Malefoy, sa mâchoire crispée par l'énervement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? Continua Hermione sévèrement.

-La ferme Granger, tu me soules. Répliqua Malefoy avant de se remettre à l'écriture des instructions du cours.

Hermione soupira un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à éviter ces questions. Mais elle ne dit rien et suivit elle aussi son cours.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Notre trio s'empressa de sortir et marchaient rapidement dans le couloir qui remontait vers le hall.

-Moi qui pensais que les cours de Potion ne pouvait plus être pire maintenant que Rogue ne les donne plus ! Fit Harry.

-Si je trouve l'idiot qui a proposé l'idée du rapprochement des maisons ! S'emporta Hermione.

-J'aurais eu tendance à penser que tu aurais aimé cela. Répondit Ron pensif.

-Oui bien sûr dans le cas où l'on est exclu de cette mesure.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle et commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour se rendre en métamorphose.

-Hermione ! Cria Hélène dans le Hall.

Hermione se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je vous rejoint là-haut les garçons. Leur fit Hermione. Ils acquiescèrent et continuèrent de monter.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose sur les potions en fait. Fit Hélène en ouvrant son livre de 5ème année. Pour le philtre d'embrouille, tu me conseilles plutôt le livèche ou l'achillée sternutatoire ?

-Cela dépend, tu veux que ton philtre soit puissant ? Répondit Hermione en lisant la page du livre que tenait Hélène. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de répondre car une voix les coupa.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Malefoy à Hélène avant de regarder Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

-Je demande à Hermione de l'aide pour une potion. Répondit Hélène après l'avoir embrassé furtivement.

-Je peux t'aider moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'Hermione. Malefoy avait insisté sur son nom en la regardant. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

-Oui je pense que ton petit ami peut t'aider aussi bien que moi. Répondit Hermione en rehaussant son sac sur son épaule.

Malefoy eu un rictus méprisant pour Hermione. Hélène les observait, n'osant pas dire quelque chose.

-A toute à l'heure, Hélène. Fit Hermione. Et après un dernier regard pour Malefoy, elle tourna les talons et se rendit à son cours.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable avec elle. Le réprimanda Hélène.

-On ne fait pas partie de la même catégorie. Se contenta de répondre Malefoy.

Il embrassa Hélène et partit lui aussi avant que celle-ci ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Elle soupira puis alla retrouver ses amis.

Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry devant la salle du professeur McGonagall.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Ron.

-Savoir quelque chose pour son cours de Potion.

-Ah ok. En tout cas, elle est vraiment trop belle pour Malefoy ! Continua Ron.

-Ron, s'il te plaît. Fit Hermione d'un ton lasse.

C'est alors que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les élèves purent rentrer. Harry s'installa avec Ron et Hermione se mit avec Patil, qui restait la seule personne avec qui Hermione avait une conversation à peu près normal.

Leur cours passa très vite au plus grand soulagement de tous. De plus McGonagall ne leur avait pas donné de travail supplémentaire. C'est donc d'un pas joyeux qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione à leur cours d'Enchantement. Sur le chemin, Harry croisa Cho et deux de ces amies. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Harry rougit alors violemment avant d'accélérer le pas.

-Eh Harry, je me trompe ou Cho t'as bien fais un sourire ? Demanda Ron, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

-Heu…C'est que….Bégaya Harry.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié ? Fit Hermione désespérée. Quand deviendras-tu rationnel ?

-Quand arrêteras-tu décrire à Krum ? Rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Hermione détourna le regard et ne retrouva rien à redire, visiblement blessée par la remarque d'Harry.

-Cette nouvelle année commence vraiment bien. Fit Ron pour casser le silence qui s'était installé.

Aucun des deux ne prirent la peine de répondre. Ron conclut qu'il devait se taire.

L'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger. C'est alors que Dumbeldore se leva et demanda leur attention.

-Chers élèves, je voudrais vous annoncer les prochaines dates de sorties pour Pré-au-lard. A cette annonce la salle se remplit se chuchotements que Dumbeldore fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Malheureusement, j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Uniquement les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année sont autorisés à se rendre à ces sorties.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle.

-Vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-lard après les vacances de Noël. C'est une nouvelle restriction du Ministère pour pousser les élèves à mieux travailler en début d'année pour ensuite acquérir un rythme de travail. Je ne suis pas responsable mais je m'en excuse quand même. La prochaine sortie aura lieu le 21 octobre. Sur ceux, bon appétit.

Et Dumbeldore alla se rasseoir.

-On va avoir Pré-au-lard pour nous tous seul, c'est génial ! Fit Ron joyeux.

-Tu oublies les 7ème année Ron. Répondit Hermione.

-Mais non, réfléchis un peu. Ils ont les ASPICS en fin d'année, ils vont devoir souvent travailler.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Fit Harry en souriant.

Hermione secoua la tête comme pour chasser la prise de parole de Ron.

Plus tard, Hermione se promenait dans le parc quand elle aperçut Hélène lisant sur un banc.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ? Demanda Hermione.

Hélène leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit tout en refermant son livre.

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander.

-Je suppose que tu es déçue pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard ?

-Evidemment. Moi qui me faisait une telle joie de me promener main dans la main avec Drago. Répondit Hélène.

-Oh encore cette fouine arrogante ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

-Je te signale que je suis sa petite amie.

-Oh excuse-moi Hélène mais dès que j'entend son nom….Fit Hermione en soupirant.

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire un effort juste pour moi ? Toi qui es si diplomate d'habitude. Demanda Hélène pleine d'espoir.

-Ne rêve pas, jamais je ne ferai d'effort pour une personne aussi méprisable. M'insulter de sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde et cela pendant maintenant six ans, je ne peux pas oublier.

-Il est si désagréable avec toi ? Je pensais que c'était juste des chamailleries. Fit Hélène qui avait perdu son sourire si présent d'habitude.

Hermione le remarqua.

-Hélène je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas te parler de Malefoy ainsi. Changeons de sujet tu veux ?

Hélène acquiesça et elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'heure de reprise des cours.

Hermione s'installa dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à côté de Ron. Harry lui était avec Seamus Finnigan. C'était à présent Rogue qui dirigeait se cours, au plus grand désespoir de Harry.

-Qui peux me dire quelles sont les capacités du sort Oppugno ? Demanda Rogue.

Hermione leva la main frénétiquement mais Rogue l'ignora. Malefoy rigola derrière elle en voyant le spectacle.

-Tâchez de vous rappeler que l'année prochaine vous passerez vos ASPICS. Se contenta de dire Rogue avant de leur faire copier un résumé au tableau. Nous mettrons en pratique se sort lors de notre prochain cours. Je déconseille donc vivement au maladroits et endormis de participer la prochaine fois. Fit Rogue d'une voix malveillante en regardant Ron avec insistance. Celui-ci rougit violemment.

La cloche sonna et Rogue les libéra. Ron et Harry était bien content d'en avoir fini avec les cours mais Hermione voulait encore étudier. Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle vit Hélène et Malefoy parler vivement, apparemment ils se disputaient. Hermione s'approcha doucement pour entendre le sujet de la dispute.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisable avec elle alors qu'avec moi tu es un ange ? S'exclama Hélène.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce qui ne va pas entre Granger et moi. C'est une sang-de-bourbe et elle le restera à mes yeux !

Hermione compris que ce qu'elle avait dit à Hélène tout à l'heure était le sujet. Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici, elle préféra remettre son travail à la bibliothèque pour une prochaine fois.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait assisté à la dispute entre Malefoy et Hélène. Elle les évitait le plus possible. Alors qu'Hermione se rendait en cours Hélène l'interpella.

-Hermione, tu m'évites on dirait.

-Sa se voit tant que ça ? Fit celle-ci perplexe.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hélène déçue.

-Je suis désolée Hélène mais j'ai surpris ta dispute avec Malefoy et je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec lui pour moi.

-'Mione ! Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai découvert une nouvelle face de lui mais je continue à…. Hélène s'arrêta ne voulant terminer sa phrase.

-A l'aimer ? Fit Hermione.

-Ne le dis à personne et surtout pas à Drago. Il me quitterait sur le champs.

-Pourquoi cela ? Il n'y a rien de ma à éprouver des sentiments.

-Oui mais moi je sort avec Drago Malefoy, Hermione. Fit Hélène en rigolant.

Finalement celle-ci s'en alla et laissa Hermione reprendre son chemin. Malheureusement Malefoy les avait surprise à parler. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit à mon sujet ! Rugit Drago. Hermione se retourna violemment.

-Pour une fois vois-tu rien ! Répondit celle-ci d'un ton cassant.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma relation avec Hélène, ça ne te concerne pas ! S'emporta Malefoy.

-Mais elle a le droit de savoir qui tu es ! Que tu n'es qu'un arrogant gosse de riche !

-NON ! Arrête de t'en mêler ! Pourquoi ça te dérange tant qu'on sorte ensemble !

-Ca ne me dérange pas et ça ne fait rien du tout ! Répliqua Hermione sèchement.

-Alors arrête de mettre ton nez partout !

Et Malefoy partit. Hermione tapa du pieds pour évacuer son stresse et continua son chemin elle aussi.

**_Vos impressions?_**

**_Eternellement, Letty Malfoy_**


	3. Baiser sous le gui

**Chapitre 3, Baiser sous le gui:**

Le mois de Décembre était arrivé. La neige ne cessait de tomber sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Aujourd'hui était organisé une sortie pour Pré-au-lard. Harry et Ron était dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner. Ils parlaient tout les deux quidditch. C'est à se moment précis que vint les interrompre Cho Chang.

-Salut Harry. Fit Cho.

-Oh heu...salut ! Répondit Harry rouge pivoine.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi. Je veux dire rien que tout les deux.

-Heu…oui si tu veux. Enfin oui bien sûr. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire béa sur le visage.

Cho lui sourit avant de repartir vers sa table. Harry se retourna vers Ron et fixa le vide d'un air rêveur.

-Gars ! Oh Harry ! Ron claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Se reprit Harry feignant ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Cho Chang vient de t'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle ! J'y crois pas et moi je suis bloqué ici à cause ma retenue avec Mc Gonagall. Se plaignit Ron.

-Je penserai à toi quand je serai là-haut si tu veux. Tenta Harry pour lui remonter le moral. Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle à se moment là. Elle vit Hélène et Drago à leur table. Hélène la salua avec la main et Hermione lui répondit ce qui énerva Malefoy.

-T'es obligée de la saluer en publique ? Fit Drago entre ses dents.

-Quoi ? Dis que je te fais honte ! S'emporta Hélène en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est pas ça voyons ! Se rattrapa Malefoy. Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Toi t'es une sang pur ! Tu comprends ?

-Non je ne comprend pas ! C'est toi qui est à l'Ouest avec des idéaux dépassés !

-Ok !

Malefoy se leva rapidement et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas énervé. Hélène soupira d'énervement elle aussi et reprit sa conversation avec une serpentard. Hermione n'avait pas vu leur dispute. Elle se servit son petit-déjeuner.

-Harry, nous allons ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Hermione en tartinant de confiture ces tartines.

-Eh bien…en fait je dois y aller avec quelqu'un…en tête à tête. Répondit celui-ci gêné.

-Oh…et qui est-ce ?

-Cho. Fit timidement Harry.

Hermione arrêta de beurrer sa tartine. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci n'osa pas la regarder.

-Très bien. Se contenta de dire Hermione en croquant férocement dans sa tartine.

Ron non plus, n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Hermione remonta à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Dire que je vais me promener à Pré-au-Lard seule. Se sera bien la première fois ! » Pensa Hermione. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle prit son sac et repartir en direction de la bibliothèque. La sortie était prévue dans 2 heures. Sur le chemin elle rencontra Hélène.

-Tu vas à la bibliothèque toi aussi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui au moins je suis sûr que Drago ne viendra pas là-haut. Répondit Hélène.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh rien, c'est compliqué. Comment je peux sortir avec un garçon aussi têtue et bête ?! S'emporta Hélène qui d'habitude était calme.

-Je me le demande aussi ! Fit Hermione.

Cette réponde fit sourire Hélène qui se détendit. Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione rangea ces affaires pour se préparer.

-On se revoit se soir quand je rentre d'accord ?

-Pas de problème. De toute façon je ne peux aller nulle part. Répondit Hélène en lui disant au revoir de la main.

Hermione enleva son uniforme et alla chercher dans sa valise, des habits normaux. Elle mit un pull à col roulé brun et une jean slim bleu foncé. Elle enfila ses bottes plates noirs en cuir et mit son manteau gris en laine. Elle referma le col voyant le vent dehors. Hermione prit la première chose qui ressemblait à une pince et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux. Elle descendit les escaliers prestement mais les remonta aussitôt se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Hermione arriva dans le cloître et donna son autorisation à Rusard. Harry l'attendait près d'un mur. Il lui fit signe de venir.

-Tu vas faire quoi cette aprèm' ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Quelques magasins et après j'irai sûrement me poser dans un café, histoire de me réchauffer. Répondit Hermione.

-Si tu te sens seule ou quelque chose comme ça, tu viens me rejoindre. Je serai à la « Licorne Dorée » avec Cho.

-Merci Harry mais je ne vais pas gâcher ton rendez-vous. Tiens d'ailleurs elle arrive. Bonne chance.

Hermione laissa Harry rejoindre Cho et commença à se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard. Aujourd'hui le temps était couvert et il neigeais beaucoup. Hermione aimait énormément se temps. I était triste, froid mais tout le monde s'amusait. Elle observait les personnes autour d'elle durant son voyage. Quelques couples, beaucoup de groupement d'amis. Et elle, elle était seule. Dans les deux sens. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cela ne dérangé aucunement Hermione. Elle était bien seule à ces heures perdues. Elle ne pourrait supporter un garçon collé à elle comme une sangsue.

Enfin, elle fut arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione entra dans plusieurs boutiques pour faire quelque achats. Elle passait une bonne après-midi, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qui allait arriver, allait tout remettre en question…Alors qu'Hermione était dans une petite boutique de bijoux très populaire, Drago Malefoy vint lui gâcher sa bonne humeur.

-Tiens Granger ! T'as assez d'argent pour te rendre dans ce genre d'endroit ? Fit Malefoy avec ironie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora, du moins tenta. Malefoy vint se mettre derrière elle et regarda ce qu'Hermione observait.

-Très jolie bracelet Granger. Des goûts de luxe à ce que je vois !

-La ferme et recule toi ! Fit Hermione en s'énervant.

Drago rigola.

-Va falloir investir Granger si tu le veux. Se moqua Drago.

-T'es vraiment ignoble !

Malefoy rigola plus fort et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du comptoir. Hermione fut soulagée, il s'était enfin arrêté. Mais elle continua d'admirer le bracelet. Il était simple mais beau. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle se retourna et constata que Drago n'était plus dans la boutique. Elle soupira de soulagement. Hermione commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand la vendeuse l'interpella.

-Mlle, s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez oublié ceci.

La vendeuse lui tendit une petite boîte. Hermione plissa les yeux et la prit. Dedans se trouvait le bracelet. Hermione releva les yeux vers la vendeuse.

-Mais je n'ai pas payé.

-Non pas vous mais le jeune homme blond qui vient de partir. Et la vendeuse retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Hermione resta de marbre et ses yeux commencèrent à envoyer des éclairs. Elle sortit rapidement de la boutique et repéra Drago plus loin, entouré de ses amis.

-Malefoy !! Cria Hermione.

Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire.

-Quoi ?!

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me payer des choses ?!! S'emporta Hermione.

-Bah tu vois j'ai pensé que vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de semer la zizanie entre Hélène et moi, ça voulait dire que tu voulais quelque chose…Répondit Drago avec mépris.

-Espèce de vermine ! Tu es vraiment le dernier des salopards ! Cria Hermione.

-Parce que tu te crois mieux toi ! T'es une sang-de-bourbe ! S'énerva à son tour Drago.

Leur dispute devint de plus en plus « soutenue ». Un amas d'élèves s'étaient retrouvés autour d'eux, chacun voulant voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry et Cho arrivèrent eux aussi. C'est alors qu'un élève sortie la remarque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire…

-Eh regardez ! Vous êtes sous du gui ! Fit l'élève en pointant la branche. Tout le monde leva les yeux. Effectivement, accroché au lampadaire, juste au dessus d'eux, était placé du gui.

Plusieurs élèves rigolèrent et réclamèrent le baiser.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ! S'emporta Malefoy.

-Allez Drago !! Fit une serpentard. C'est qu'une fille ! Et elle se mit à rire avec sa bande d'amie.

-Et oubliez pas, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'on est plus de souffle. Cria un 6ème année.

Hermione restait là, sûrement du au choque. Drago tentait de rester fière mais sa panique et son dégoût la trahissait. Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que le pire se produisit…Ils s'embrassèrent finalement.

Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste. Un « Biz Pop » mais quand Malefoy glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione, les élèves autour restèrent bouche bais. Les deux pires ennemis étaient en train de s'emballer devant eux et aucun n'avait d'appareil. Hermione et Drag s'embrassaient passionnément, ils faisaient un baller public. Harry regardait la scène incrédule. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. C'est à se moment que Cho lui prit la main, ce qui le fit sursauter et elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Ils ont l'air d'apprécier.

Harry secoua la tête, Cho ne comprit pas si cela était un oui ou un non. Mais c'était vrai ils semblaient apprécier tous les deux. On voyait leurs langues dansaient.

Ce fut au bout d'environ 30 secondes, qu'ils se séparèrent finalement. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regardant Hermione dans les yeux et Hermione se la lécha comme pour récupérer le moindre goût de la bouche de Drago. Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il étaient encore en pleine rue et que tout le monde les regardait. Drago s'éloigna et murmura un vague « On y va » à sa bande. Hermione alla auprès d'Harry et Cho, qui elle lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Proposa Harry s'étant remis du choque.

-Volontiers ! Acquiesça Hermione.

-Dans se cas allons-y. Fit Cho en se dirigeant vers un petit café.

« Heureusement que Ron n'était pas là pour voir ça ! » Pensa Harry.

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**

**_Amicalement mais surtout éternellement, Letty Malfoy._**


	4. Douce Culpabilité

**Chapitre 4, Douce Culpabilité:**

Le levé du soleil amenait ces premiers rayons sur Poudlard. Uns de ces rayons arriva dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en clignant. Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux après 10 heures de noir intensif. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se mit assise. Hermione afficha un sourire, elle venait de faire un merveilleux rêve, mais la réalité la rattrapa vite. Elle repensa à la veille. Le bracelet, le gui… le baiser. LE BAISER ! Hermione se jeta en arrière et plaqua sa tête sur son coussin. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Mais quelle horreur ! Peut-on espérer pire comme journée ?! » Pensa Hermione. « Merlin ! Tout le monde va en parler, les élèves, Hélène… mais quelle idiote je suis ! »

Hermione sauta de son lit et alla à la salle de bain. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passé autour d'elle, trop concentrée dans ses pensées.

« Si je croise une seule branche de gui, ça va être sa fête ! »

Hermione prit rageusement son gel douche, posé sur le meuble et commença à enlever son pyjama. Elle balança ces habits à l'autre bout de la salle de bain.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui va me calmer mais ça fait plaisir de foutre le bordel ! » Pensa Hermione.

Elle se doucha rapidement et s'habilla de son uniforme tout de suite après. Hermione prit sa plume propre qui était sur sa table de nuit et se fit un chignon avec- on fait avec les moyens du bord en l'occurrence une plume. Elle sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron devait sûrement déjà l'attendre. Pendant son trajet, Hermione concocta tous les plans possibles pour s'en sortir (On fait des plans pour s'en sortir -Faf la rage ). Hermione arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle et hésita à les pousser. Improviser un régime ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et se prépara au pire. Finalement, elle poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione s'attendait à ce que tous les élèves se retournent sur elle, qu'Hélène lui saute au cou et l'étrangle sur place, que Ron fracasse le crâne de Malefoy mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua encore plus. L'ignorance.

Personne ne semblait la voir, tout le monde étant occupé à sa petite vie. Hermione resta clouée sur place et regarda le spectacle perplexe. Elle jeta un œil chez les Gryffondors, aucuns ne semblaient lui en vouloir ni la tuer. Elle dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Malefoy était là et déjeuné tranquillement, entouré de ces amis habituels et Hélène, qui était en face de lui, paraissait calme et sereine. Puis celle-ci se retourna vers Hermione et la salua de la main en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Hermione fut surprise un instant mais décida de ne pas se poser de question. Elle ramena sa mèche sur côté d'un mouvement de main furtif comme pour se donner du courage. Hermione avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'installa à côté de Ron. Harry était quant à lui, en face. Ron semblaient très concentré sur son croissant aux amandes, à croire qu'il cherchait une fève.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

- Euh, pour dire vrai je ne sais pas. Mais c'est Ron, laissons-le. Répondit celui-ci.

Hermione sourit à Harry et se fit deux tranches de pains beurrées avec de la confiture de fraises dessus. Elle croqua dedans un grand coup.

- Tu as très faim. Remarqua Harry. C'est hier qui te met en appétit comme ça ?

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau qu'elle mâchait. Elle toussa un bon coup et regarda Harry, interloquée.

- Quoi ?! Demanda Hermione.

- Bah oui hier. Tu sais… Murmura Harry pour que seule Hermione l'entende.

- Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar ? Supplia Hermione.

- J'ai bien peur que non Hermione. Mais je suis extrêmement surpris de voir que personne n'en parle.

- Toi aussi ! Cria Hermione. Si bien que plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur elle. Hermione leur sourit et se reconcentra sur Harry.

- C'est étonnant. Mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre ! Renchérit Harry.

Hermione plissa les yeux en regardant sa tartine. Il était vrai que cela était pour le moins étrange et cette situation la laissait plus que perplexe. Malefoy aurait-il quelque chose à voir dans tout cela ? Mais qu'importe, Harry avait raison, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Hermione termina son petit déjeuner en même temps que Ron et Harry, et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils montèrent les escaliers et en chemin, ils croisèrent Cho Chang et ses amies. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballait, Cho était bien du genre à tout raconter. Si elle faisait une réflexion sur hier et que Ron l'apprenne ? Les mains d'Hermione devinrent moites, mais celle-ci tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître. Harry salua Cho d'un signe de main, mais Cho ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle prit Harry par la nuque et lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la bouche. Harry resta bloqué sur place l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit vite, ne voulant pas paraître coincé. Ron les regarda bouche bée et Hermione espérait qu'ils s'embrassent fougueusement pour que Cho puisse ne pas parler. Faîtes que pour une fois Harry devienne un séducteur et un décoincé, et qu'il prenne Cho sur ses escaliers, laissant le temps à Hermione de filer avec Ron.

« Le chocolat dès le matin ne me réussit pas » Pensa Hermione.

- Ca va Hermione ? Demanda Cho à celle-ci.

- Heu, bah oui très bien merci et toi ? Fit Hermione le plus naturellement possible. Elle sentait sa fin arrivée bientôt.

Cho ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Hermione et se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Hermione la détestait vraiment. Harry voyant la scène et connaissant sa meilleure amie, écourta ses embrassades, prétextant être pressé d'aller en cours. Cho acquiesça et partit avec ses amies.

- Ouah Harry ! Tu sors avec Cho Chang ?!

- Bah… tu vois bien que oui. Répondit Harry, lui étant le premier surpris. Qui aurait pensé qu'il re-sortirait avec Cho Chang après leur 5ième année ? C'était sur cette heureuse surprise qu'Harry commençait la journée.

« Au moins, il y en a qui ont de la chance ! » Pensa Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM et attendirent l'arrivée de Rogue. C'est alors qu'arriva Malefoy et un autre Serpentard, étranger à Hermione. Elle sentit la gêne l'envahir. Elle avait pensé à tout, sauf à Malefoy. Quelle honte ! Harry lui donna un coup de coude, lui montrant qu'elle devait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Ignore-le. Tu verras ta gêne partira d'elle-même. Murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione fit un oui de la tête. Elle devait se ressaisir et laisser sa honte de côté. Drago arriva devant le trio et il se posta devant Hermione. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se renfrogna à la dernière minute, estimant qu'ils étaient trop entourés. Drago lui fit un vague signe de tête et partie de l'autre côté de couloir en tapant dans ses mains. Hermione resta la bouche entre ouverte. Mais quel crétin ! Faire ça en public, ils sont censés se détester et lui, il fait se genre de chose en public!! Ron regarda Hermione surpris. Apparemment il avait vu la scène. Hermione haussa les épaules feignant ne pas savoir ce qui venait de ce passer.

Le professeur Rogue arriva et leur ouvrit la salle. Les élèves entrèrent et sans le vouloir Hermione marcha sur le pieds de Drago.

- Je suis désolée. S'empressa de dire Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Fit Drago.

Une gêne se sentait entre eux. Ils rentrèrent chacun leur tour, évitant un autre contact.

« Mais quelle matinée horrible! »

En fin de journée, Hermione, qui venait de passer des moments éprouvant, décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui voulait absolument lui parler. Il arriva par derrière et lui empoigna le bras. Il l'emmena plus loin dans le parc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on règle certaines choses. Se contenta de répondre Drago.

- Je… Mais Hermione fut coupé par Malefoy.

- Ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard n'arrivera plus jamais ! C'était un pur accident, je me sans répugnant et pas seulement pour avoir trompé Hélène avec toi mais parce que tu es une sang-de-bourbe et les sangs purs n'embrassent pas les sangs-de-bourbe. Je suis heureux de voir que personne n'en parle et j'espère que cela va continuer car sinon je m'attirais la pire des hontes !

Drago avait sorti tout cela d'un trait, à croire qu'il avait travaillé son texte avant. Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, aucune défense ne lui vint à l'esprit. Malefoy prit cela pour un acquiescement et s'en retourna au château.

Hermione était plantée sur place, quelque chose lui tiraillait l'esprit. Ce que Malefoy lui avait dit la blessé, non pas par rapport au sang mais par rapport à ce que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Hermione se sentit triste comme si au fond, elle n'attendait que cela. Une fine larme vint bouiller son yeux droit. Elle la fit disparaître d'un mouvement de tête. Pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassé. Hermione se sentit stupide, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas répondue ? Elle se retourna et courut après Drago. Elle se posta devant lui.

- Je suis contente que nous aillons mis les choses au clair, et vois-tu je pense exactement la même chose ! Comment as-tu pu pensé que je voudrais recommencer ce qui s'est passé ?! Sérieusement regardes-nous ! Mais ce discours que tu viens de me faire montre une fois de plus, ton arrogance, ton exécrablement, ton… Tu es encore pire que les années précédentes ! Comment ai-je pu imaginé qu'on…

Mais Hermione s'arrêta, comprenant qu'elle venait sûrement d'en dire trop. La colère ne lui réussissait pas. Malefoy la regarda perplexe.

- Qu'on… ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Qu'on… ne se disputerait plus ! Fit Hermione, disant la première chose qui lui vint l'esprit.

Drago ne parut pas convaincu.

- Tu pensais quoi, Granger ?

- Rien de tout ! Répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Un lueur traversa le regard de Malefoy. Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que cela allait changer quelque chose ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Il était son ennemi, elle le détestait, certes il était son « premier baiser » mais quand même ! Un baiser c'était rien. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, et Drago ne la lâchait pas du regard attendant une réponse. Deux solutions s'offraient à Hermione : dire la vérité ou fuir. Pour une fois, fuir lui parut la meilleure.

Hermione se retourna et avança rapidement vers le château, espérant que cette journée se termine au plus vite. Le froid de l'hiver lui agressait le visage, elle sentait la brise glacée lui brûler les oreilles. Mais autre chose vint lui brûler le bras. Une main vint lui saisir le bras dans une forte poigne.

« Encore ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Drago la re-tira vers le parc. Il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser partir sans une réponse.

- Réponds Granger ! Fit Malefoy, qui perdait visiblement patience.

- Je n'ai rien à répondre ! Répondit Hermione gênée.

- Granger ! Cria presque Drago en la fixant.

- Très bien !! Tu veux savoir, et bien soit ! Oui, j'ai pensé que cela changerait quelque chose dans nos relations, j'ai même pensé que cela recommencerait ! Pourquoi je n'en sais strictement rien. Voilà j'espère que tu es content, je suis gênée, blessée dans mon orgueil et j'ai envie de pleurer ! Explosa Hermione.

Tout en disant cela, des larmes étaient apparut aux coins de ses yeux. Elle respira fortement pour se calmer. Malefoy continuait de la fixer, sans cligner des yeux.

- Tu pensais… toi et moi… ? Bégaya-t-il.

- Oui bah vas-y ! Sors moi ta réplique cassante, je n'attends plus que le clou de ma journée. Fit Hermione la voix tremblante.

Mais Drago ne fit rien. Il la regardait toujours, se mordit à plusieurs reprises les lèvres et se décida enfin. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, trop choquée. Mais la langue de Drago la ramena à la réalité. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes. Se fut finalement Malefoy qui mit fin au baiser. Hermione garda les yeux fermés. Elle baissa la tête et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Que venait-elle encore de faire ? Hermione sentait le regard de Drago sur elle mais se refusait à relever les yeux et être obligée de l'affronter. Elle le sentit partir puis s'éloigner vers le château. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plutôt disparu bien vite.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était seule dans le parc. Elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré, deux fois en deux jours. Hermione eu un haut le cœur, un amer goût de culpabilité et de dégoût lui remontant dans l'estomac. Elle se trouvait ignoble, mais le pire c'est qu'elle voulait encore, encore plus.

* * *

**_Vos impressions sur ce chapitre?_**

**_Désolé pour le temps entre les Updates mais je suis en Fac et il m'est très difficile d'écrire et d'étudier en même temps. Encore désolé._**

**_Pour Take the best Fuck the rest: Malefoy's return, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'écrirais la suite, panne d'inspiration. Elle est en attente, et peut-être bientôt en abandon, désolé pour mes lecteurs. Je ne pers pas espoirs d'écrire la suite un jour._**

**_Merci et bisous, éternellement Letty Malfoy._**

* * *


	5. Les aveux

**Chapitre 5, Les aveux:**

Trois heures. Cent quatre-vingt minutes. Il y a trois heures, pour la deuxième fois, Hermione venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle avait tout pour elle, intelligente, mignonne, drôle à ces heures, alors pourquoi cherchait-elle toujours les complications ? Si seulement il était simple d'oublier ces deux baisers, le problème venait de là. Pourquoi, Hermione Granger, réputée la plus intelligente, donc la moins potiche, ne réussissait-elle pas à oublier une embrassade ? Foutu cœur sentimental.

Hermione était assisse à la table des Gryffondor et mangeait en silence, le nez et les yeux rivés vers son assiette. Elle entendait vaguement Ron et Harry parlaient. Sûrement de quidditch encore, ne changeons pas une conversation qui gagne.

« Foutue monotonie ! » Pensa Hermione.

Ces trois dernières heures, elle était très irritable et un rien pouvait la faire sortir de ces gonds. L'élève de troisième année de Serdaigle pourra confirmer l'état d'Hermione. Quand Hermione y repensa, une pointe de culpabilité la saisit.

« Le pauvre. J'ai peut-être été dure avec lui. » Rêvassa Hermione, en posant ces couverts. Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à manger.

Mais celle-ci chassa bien vite sa culpabilité, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où elle l'avait ressenti.

Ce fut alors Hélène qui la tira de sa rêverie. Celle-ci se pencha sur les épaules d'Hermione et la regarda d'en haut. Ces boucles blondes retombaient sur le front d'Hermione, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Cela chatouillait même. Hermione lui fit un sourire forcé qu'Hélène devina facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Hélène.

- Trois fois rien. Répondit Hermione, de plus en plus crispée. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour garder des secrets.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

- Vraiment tout ? Renchérit Hermione, avec un mélange de crispation et d'ironie. Oui, la situation était bel et bien ironique.

Hélène fronça les sourcils et prit Hermione par la main. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut tiré jusqu'au cloître, sous les regards curieux d'Harry et de Ron.

Hélène fit s'asseoir Hermione sur le mur de pierre, devant la salle de métamorphose.

- Dis-moi tout. Commença Hélène, sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

- Je suis désolée Hélène mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop… compliqué. Répondit Hermione hésitante et plus gênée que jamais.

- Hermione ! Nous sommes amies. Je peux tout entendre et tout comprendre. Insista Hélène, qui commençait à se faire du soucis.

- Et si je te disais que j'ai embrassé Malefoy ?

Hermione avait sorti cette phrase d'une traite. Elle sentit avec soulagement que son poids au cœur était parti. Mais Hermione se douta bien que cela serait de courte durée.

Hélène la fixa sans comprendre. Puis elle se mit à rire, rire très fort. Plusieurs groupes d'élève se retournèrent pour voir d'où venait cette crise de fou rire.

Hermione regarda Hélène estomaquée. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer ? Hermione n'en était pas sûr. Puis Hélène s'arrêta tant bien que mal de rire et reprit ses esprits.

- J'adore ton sens de l'humour. Finit par lâcher Hélène en s'essuyant les coins de ses yeux, où les larmes menaçaient de recouler.

- Mais Hélène… Tenta Hermione, la plus sérieuse du monde.

C'est alors qu'Hélène commença à comprendre que cette boutade n'en était potentiellement pas une. Elle émit des petits rires saccadés, preuve que bientôt ces larmes ne seraient plus de joie mais de tristesse.

- Tu l'as embrassé ? Murmura Hélène, en sentant son souffle défaillir sous sa prochaine crise de larme.

- Oui mais il faut que tu comprenne la situation ! Répondit Hermione, aussi vite que possible. On était à Pré-au-Lard, on se disputait et il y a eu la branche de gui ! Je te promet que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un banal baiser sous du gui.

Hermione respirait difficilement, la peur de perdre une amie lui faisant trop mal. Hélène la fixa, analysant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne comprend pas. Vous vous détestez, il te hais et vous vous embrassez ?!

Hélène commença à s'emporter. Hermione tenta de l'apaiser.

- Hélène, écoute-moi ! Ce n'était rien, ce n'est rien et ce ne sera jamais rien ! Comment peux-tu croire que je veuille te voler Malefoy ?

- Peut-être parce que tu viens de m'avouer que vous vous êtes embrassés. Répondit Hélène, d'un ton cassant et acerbe.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle eut un blocage. Le ton qu'Hélène avait employé lui avait fait mal. Elle qui l'avait toujours connu rayonnante de vie et gentille au possible. Hélène regardait Hermione avec dégoût, comment cette fille pouvait-elle se prétendre son amie alors qu'elle venait d'embrasser son petit copain ?

- Vous ne vous êtes embrassés qu'une fois ? Demanda Hélène.

Hermione réfléchissait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient embrassés une deuxième fois, et cette fois-ci sans gui.

- Oui. Et ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Conclut Hermione dans un souffle.

- Ca tu peux le dire. Répondit Hélène, un ton plein de reproches en suspends.

Hélène se retourna et marcha rapidement vers les escaliers. Elle avait deux mots à dire à Drago. Hermione la regarda partir et sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise, Malefoy allait être hors de lui, Hélène n'allait plus jamais lui parler et bientôt tout Poudlard serait au courant qu'elle n'est qu'une horrible « voleuse de mec ». Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher ses yeux rougis par les pleurs qui menaçaient toujours de sortir. Arriva alors Harry et Ron et ils se précipitèrent vers Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Harry avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable.

- Je lui ais tout dit, Harry. Fit Hermione en relevant la tête. Le sillon de ces larmes avait marqué ses joues, rougies par la honte et la tristesse.

- Dire quoi ? Demande soudainement Ron. Celui-ci était perdu.

- Des broutilles. Intervint Harry, tendit qu'il voyait qu'Hermione allait de nouveau céder à la panique. Une simple histoire de fille.

- Oh.

Ron se tut donc, il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien qu'Hermione ne se mettait pas dans des états pareils pour de simples « histoires de filles ». Mais si son amie ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant, il comprenait. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Harry prit le bras d'Hermione et la remit debout. De ces doigts, il essuya les larmes d'Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron et moi sommes là. Et puis je te rappelle que nous avons cours dans vingt minutes, de potion qui plus ai.

- Avec ce cher Slughorn. Ajouta prestement Ron.

- Tout à fait, et dois-je te rappeler que nous devons lui rendre un devoir, que tu as mis, si je me souviens bien 2 nuits à faire. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher cette dure labeur.

- Entièrement d'accord avec Harry. Fit Ron.

Hermione leur sourit sincèrement. C'est pour cela qu'elle les aimait tant, toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Mise à part le fait que Ron ne soit au courant de rien.

- Dans ce cas rendons-nous à ce fameux cours. Termina Hermione, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Comment allait se dérouler ce cours au côté de Malefoy ?

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la salle des cachots. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents, ils s'assirent donc par terre contre le mur en face de la porte.

- Au fait, vous l'avez fait votre devoir ? Demande Hermione en regardant successivement Ron et Harry.

- Mais évidemment ! Quelle question ?! S'empressa de répondre Ron.

Quant à Harry, il pouffait, voyant que son ami était bien piètre menteur.

- Je m'en serais doutée. Se contenta de dire Hermione d'un ton lasse. Faudrait-il que je sois toujours derrière vous pour que vous travailliez ? Continua celle-ci en continuant de les regarder tout à tour.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Ron qui ne la pas fait ! Se défendit Harry en balançant de sa main droite à sa main gauche, son devoir sur un parchemin roulé.

- Espèce de… Commença Ron mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car Harry venait de lui envoyer son parchemin au visage.

- Tu me le donnes ? C'est trop aimable. Fit Ron avec un énorme sourire hypocrite.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais l'expression de son ami, le fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Harry se leva donc, et essaya de reprendre son parchemin. Ron se mit debout à son tour et ils commencèrent à jouer comme deux gamins. Hermione rigola devant cette scène, toujours là. Ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête « toujours là ». Voilà comment Hermione Granger définissait l'amitié : Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva finalement et ouvrit la salle. Il somma Ron et Harry d'arrêter leurs enfantillages et d'entrer dans la classe, ce que les deux firent immédiatement. Hermione alla s'installer à sa place, elle remarqua que Malefoy n'était visiblement pas là. Avec un peu de chance, il ne viendrait pas du cours mais c'était sans compter sur sa poisse d'aujourd'hui qu'elle le vit arriver, la mine renfrognée et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Bizarrement, Hermione se doutait bien de ce qu'il y avait pu se passer. Bizarre effectivement. Slughorn nota au tableau des instructions pour fabriquer la potion demandait et raconta son blabla habituel. Aucun des élèves présents n'écoutait le professeur, tous occupaient à se raconter leurs petites vies. Hermione Granger faisait partie des élèves, ou plutôt des deux élèves, qui ne disaient rien. Drago Malefoy et elle ne parlaient pas, trop perdu dans leurs pensées. Hermione risqua un regard vers lui, se qu'il sentit tout de suite et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard de Malefoy était lourd de reproche et haineux, ce qui confirma à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait. Elle venait de définitivement briser toute paix possible entre elle et Drago.

Sous le regard accusateur de Malefoy, Hermione détourna le sien vers Harry cherchant de l'aide, mais malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci semblait absorbé par sa conversation à distance avec Ron.

« Encore tactique quidditch, j'en suis sûr ! » Pensa Hermione tristement. Drago ne la lâchait pas du regard et Hermione commençait à ne plus le supporter.

- Tu comptes me fixer comme ça encore pendant longtemps ? Demande Hermione, piquée au vif.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à savoir ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête de Je-sais-tout. Répondit Malefoy rageusement.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais mais…

- Que je t'en veux ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? La coupa Drago.

- Mais laissez-moi m'expliquer enfin ! S'emporta Hermione, toujours en parlant discrètement. Déjà Hélène tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça Hélène ? Demande Drago surpris.

- Oui Hélène, pour tout à l'heure, tu sais ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Fit Malefoy septique.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne sorte. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un quiproquo.

- Tu n'as pas parlé avec Hélène tout à l'heure ?

- Non, pourquoi j'aurais du ?

- Alors attends, reprenons. Si moi je parle de ça, de quoi tu parles toi ?

Drago la regarda, les joues légèrement cramoisies du à la gêne de sa question.

- Bah de ce matin, dans le parc.

Le blond baissa les yeux un instant, comme pour reprendre une contenance puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Et toi de quoi tu parlais ?

- Du fait que j'avais dis à Hélène qu'on s'était embrassé à Pré-au-Lard. Fit timidement Hermione, attendant la réaction de Drago.

- QUOI !?? Hurla celui-ci.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers lui ainsi que le professeur Slughorn.

- Quelque chose ne va pas M. Malefoy ?

Celui-ci porta son attention sur le professeur sans trop comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il était encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Hermione.

- Oui, oui ça va. Arriva-t-il à bredouiller en rebaissant les yeux.

Hermione, quant à elle, était rouge de honte. Quoi de plus humiliant que cette situation ?

Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur le tableau au plus grand soulagement des deux ennemis.

- Tu l'as dis à Hélène ?! Recommença Drago entre ses dents.

- Oui j'avais mauvaise conscience ! Répondit Hermione, passablement énervée.

- Mauvaise conscience ?! Je t'en donnerai de la mauvaise conscience ! Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Et…

Mais Hermione s'interrompit, elle venait de réaliser ses précédentes paroles.

- Pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi pour ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle automatiquement.

Elle vit Drago relevait vivement les yeux vers elle et déglutir.

- Je n'étais pas énervé.

- Si tu l'étais. Je t'ai dis la vérité, c'est à ton tour. Fit Hermione.

Malefoy hésita mais se décida finalement.

- Parce que tu m'as « ignoré » après qu'on se soit… enfin tu comprends. Bégaya celui-ci terriblement honteux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque pour la faire craquer. Comme si cela allait faire avancer les choses.

Hermione ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc. Cette journée aura donné à Hermione une bonne leçon, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un aveux, grand ou petit soit-il.

C'est ainsi que ni Hermione ni Drago n'osa ajouter un mot. Il y avait déjà eu trop de révélation pour une journée. Merlin, dans quoi venaient-ils de s'embraquer ? La fin du cours approcha, Hermione commença à remballer ses affaires, tendit que Drago continuait de noter le cours. La cloche retentit enfin et Hermione se leva rapidement mais en rangeant ses livres, elle se risqua à jeter un bref regard à Malefoy. Celui-ci était lui aussi debout et débarrassait la table du chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Il releva lui aussi ses yeux vers Hermione, et leurs regards ne purent que se croiser. Ainsi Hermione comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant, perdu dans cette océan d'acier, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle venait de s'enfermer dans un cercle vicieux.

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**

**_Je suis extremement désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour conjuguer Etudes/Ecriture. Encore désolée._**

**_Mais je vous promet un grand pas en avant dans le prochain chapitre... à vous d'imaginez en attendant._**

**_Amicalement mais surtout éternellement, Letty Malfoy._**


	6. Prémices amoureux

**Oh My God! I'm not dead...**

**Bon OK, j'avoue la MAJ a été plutôt _très très_ longue et je m'en excuse!**

**Je suis motivée pour faire un prochain chapitre avant la Nouvelle année!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hermione sortit rapidement de la salle de Potion. Elle avait eu trop d'émotions en une journée pour pouvoir en supporter plus. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Comment pouvait-on compromettre sa vie sociale pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ? Hermione aurait temps aimé pouvoir tout changer d'un claquement de doigt.

Mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle ne réussit qu'à faire claquer la porte des toilettes du 3ème étage. Prise d'une crise de colère et de tristesse soudaine, elle jeta son sac à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre les vitraux, en face d'Hermione. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait refoulés depuis 2 jours lui revenaient en plein visage, et elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour les contenir.

Hermione écrasa son dos contre la paroi du mur à côté de la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol. Des larmes silencieuses vinrent couler sur ses joues si roses d'habitude. Le teint blafard qu'Hermione venait de prendre ne laissait rien présager de bon. Trop, c'était trop. Alors elle se laissa aller, elle pleurait de colère, de frustration et de tristesse.

Hermione recroquevilla ses jambes vers son ventre. En cet instant précis elle se détestait. Elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle avait toujours combattu, la trahison, le mensonge, la faiblesse. Et tout cela, c'était de sa faute à lui. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait de son plein gré mais le fait est, qu'il avait chamboulé Hermione.

Malgré ça, Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Faible, voilà la seule explication qu'elle se trouva. Les larmes redoublèrent mais Hermione continuait de s'enfoncer mentalement. A croire qu'elle trouvait un plaisir sadique à se faire du mal. Peut-être devenait-elle comme lui.

Et puis sans rien comprendre, Hermione se mit à rire, à rire très fort. L'écho de sa voix se répercutait dans les toilettes ainsi que dans le couloir du 3ème étage. Ce ne fut qu'après dix bonnes minutes qu'Hermione reprit son calme. Son rire ainsi que ses sanglots s'évanouirent dans un soupir. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, de toujours devoir porter le poids des autres sur ses épaules.

Finalement, Hermione se redressa et lissa sa jupe, froissée par sa précédente position. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir en face d'elle et se fixa. Ses joues avaient repris leur couleur d'origine, légèrement rosée avec une pointe de rouge au centre. Son teint livide avait disparu mais les traces de sa crise étaient encore visibles.

Hermione avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, le sillon des ces larmes était quant à lui toujours là. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se débarbouiller d'eau et sortit des toilettes. Une chance que tout le monde soit en cours, qu'aurait-il pensé s'il l'avait vu dans cet état ? Hermione stoppa son avancée dans le couloir et se mit à réfléchir.

Comment allait-elle faire désormais ? La tempête était passée mais maintenant, il fallait en subir les conséquences. Et tout le monde savait qu'un ouragan n'arrivait jamais seul. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit ses esprits, arrêter de penser était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Alors qu'elle progressait dans le long corridor, elle vit Drago s'avançait dans sa direction. Quand on parle d'ouragan.

Hermione tourna le regard vers les portraits qui étaient accrochés au mur. Elle profitait des derniers instants de répit. Drago vint à sa rencontre.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rajouter ? Répondit ironiquement Hermione. Sa haine envers lui était en train de reprendre le dessus.

- On est quoi au juste ?! On est ennemi, on est amant ? Je suis perdu.

- Drago Malefoy reconnaissant sa faiblesse, voilà un moment à graver dans ma mémoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! S'emporta Drago devant l'indifférence d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu devrais plutôt dire qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Hermione. Il ne put que la fixer, essayant de lire en elle.

Hermione comprit ce qu'il tentait de faire et détourna le regard. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement un moment déjà passé en la compagnie de Drago. Elle se refusa à ce que cela recommence.

« Laisse moi tranquille. Retournes dans ta petite vie parfaite avec Hélène et lâche-moi. Finit par murmurer Hermione.

Son ton était las, elle en avait assez de se battre, elle voulait juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Drago avait lâché cela d'une traite après un bref moment de silence. Hermione remonta son regard sur lui.

- Cela t'étonne tant que ça ?

- C'est juste que… Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi. »

Drago la regarda durement, lui prouvant que ces mots étaient on ne peut plus sérieux.

Hermione émit un petit rire désabusé et plongea son regard une dernière fois dans celui de Drago. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage de ce cercle vicieux.

Elle fit un pas en avant et contourna Drago pour se retrouver dos à lui. Elle fit un nouveau pas mais s'arrêta. Hermione ferma les yeux et lui dit :

- J'aurais aimé que cela se termine autrement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Malefoy, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Tu le sais très bien. Le problème est que tu ne l'avoueras jamais.

Et Hermione continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il fallait qu'elle se détache, l'emprise qu'il avait réussi à avoir sur elle en 2 jours devait disparaître. C'est alors qu'Hermione se mit à réfléchir, et si il avait une emprise sur elle depuis plus longtemps ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de non-dits…

Hermione essaya de ne plus repenser à ce moment. Elle avait décidé de tout oublier, de tout chasser de sa mémoire. Après tout, si elle n'y faisait plus attention, peut-être tout cela disparaîtrait comme c'était venu. La nuit passa lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Ces nuits se rallongeaient et ces journées diminuaient, à croire que Merlin voulait qu'elle se retrouve seule un maximum de temps.

Vers sept heures du matin, Hermione sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle avait grise mine, qui pouvait se vanter d'être en pleine forme alors qu'il avait mal au cœur ? Personne. Oui Hermione avait fini par l'avouer durant la précédente nuit, elle souffrait sentimentalement, dur à croire. Elle-même ne l'aurait pas parié, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Il était difficile de penser qu'elle pût ressentir quelque chose, aussi infime soit-il, pour Drago. C'est vrai, il est le genre de personne qu'on déteste aux premiers abords et qu'on déteste encore plus dès qu'on essaye de creuser. Il est peureux, satirique, arrogant et tellement vile, personne ne devrait vouloir s'attacher à lui. Oui personne. Mais Hermione n'est pas personne.

Elle était bien connue pour être différente, pour savoir se démarquer du lot. Et bien là, pour s'être démarquée, elle s'était démarquée. Hermione était quelqu'un d'imprévisible et il lui arrivait de se surprendre elle-même, plus souvent ces derniers jours il fallait dire. En cet instant, elle aurait aimé être comme les autres.

Sur ces pensées lugubres, Hermione prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement. Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron et Harry, il fallait qu'elle reste un maximum de temps avec ces amis. Ils avaient toujours été là et ils avaient toujours réussi à lui faire oublier les pires horreurs, alors une petite peine de cœur, qu'était-ce en comparaison ?

Ils ne descendirent tous les deux que vers huit heures. Hermione referma son manuel de Métamorphose et alla à leur rencontre.

« Bien dormi les garçons ? Leur demanda Hermione, d'un ton qui sonné extrêmement faux.

- Ca aurait pu être mieux si Neville n'avait pas ramené cette horrible plante du cours de Botanique. Répondit Ron, en faisant de grands gestes. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a fait des bruits bizarres toute la nuit ?!

- Quels genres de « bruits bizarres » ? Fit Hermione, plutôt avide d'en savoir plus sur cette plante.

- Du genre, comme quand tu as le ventre qui gargouille.

- C'était plutôt un bruit de… sécrétion. Compléta Harry. »

Tous les trois se fixèrent, mal à l'aise, avant que Ron ne propose qu'ils descendent manger. Harry et Hermione le suivirent de bon cœur en discutant de tout et de rien.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une ambiance étouffante. C'était en tout cas comme cela que Hermione vivait son petit déjeuner. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cette pesanteur, sauf elle. A côté d'Hermione se trouvait Harry et Ron, qui discutaient de mondanités, croyant qu'Hermione les écoutait.

La jeune femme ne les remarqua plus jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. Elle était trop occupée à se persuader de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la table des Serpentard où Drago venait de prendre place. Hermione vivait en se moment même un combat des plus acharné dans sa tête. Ils s'étaient tout dits hier soir, ou presque, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de lui, d'elle, d'eux.

Ce fut Ron qui la ramena dans le monde réel après l'avoir interpellait plus de quatre fois.

« Désolée, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Murmura Hermione en guise d'excuses.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Bon qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Fit Ron.

- Que… qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? Répondit Hermione incrédule.

Elle regretta vite ce manque d'attention en voyant l'air que prenait Ron. Il devint rouge et se renfrogna en marmonnant :

- Si tu n'veux pas, dis le directement. Fais pas semblant de pas avoir compris.

Hermione chercha l'aide de Harry mais celui-ci semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt particulier pour son pain aux céréales.

- Espèces de… »

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle en avait assez, de toutes ces balivernes, de tous ces non-dits et de ces commodités que se balançaient les gens par hypocrisie.

Elle se leva prestement de la table des Gryffondor et lança sa serviette violemment sur celle-ci. Mais dans son élan de « Je-m'en-foutisme », elle croisa le regard de Drago. Ce regard interdit. Son esprit vacilla et des flashs blancs crépitèrent devant ces yeux. Hermione trébucha sur le banc et partit en arrière. Ce fut un élève de Serdailgle qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol.

Tous les regards dans la Grande Salle étaient dirigés vers Hermione mais elle n'en retenait qu'un, le sien. Elle vit Harry lui prendre le bras et la regardait, visiblement très inquiet. Il la fit sortir de la Grande Salle et la ramena dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione ne se souvint pas avoir vécu le trajet, tout était trop embrumé.

Elle ne se reconnecta à la réalité qu'après avoir était assise dans un fauteuil, silencieuse, pendant dix bonnes minutes. Pour dire vrai, Hermione ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de ce passer. Elle compris tout de même la frayeur qu'elle venait de faire à ses amis, en les voyant tous assis devant elle, les regards fixaient sur son visage.

Hermione tenta l'uns de ces petits tours de passe-passe et fit l'un de ces plus beaux sourires. Elle tenta de les convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux, d'habitude cela prenait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Harry refusa de croire qu'Hermione se portait à merveille, les amis ne sont pas que des épaules pour pleurer, ils savent. Et Harry comprenait.

Il était difficilement concevable qu'Harry puisse cautionner cela, mais il y était forcé. Un ami devait toujours être là. Concernant Ron, les choses étaient nettement plus compliquées. Il n'était pas au courant des récentes « frasques » d'Hermione et cela était peut-être mieux comme ça. Certains proches n'étaient pas prêts à entendre la vérité. Et toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

Hermione préféra abréger cette expertise et alla se réfugier dans son lit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fut heureuse de se retrouver seule. Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre et vinrent éclairés la pièce. Un signe de Merlin ça encore ! Hermione sortit de son lit aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée et fit les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Elle n'avait pas envie de descendre et de tous les voir, encore. Qui voudrait voir ses amis dans ce genre de situation ? Presque tout le monde, mais pas Hermione. Stupide différence, les gens normaux envient ceux qui sont différents, comme Hermione, et les gens comme Hermione envient les gens normaux. Personne n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il a.

Ce fut sur cette pensée plutôt bien construite qu'Hermione prit son sac et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers sa journée.

**Début d'après-midi, 14h.**

Hermione avait tout fait pour éviter les conflits. Elle se plaçait le plus loin possible de Drago en cours, prenait soin de ne pas prendre un même couloir qu'Hélène et se contentait d'écouter le cours attentivement, au lieu de supporter les jérémiades de Ron sur l'état d'Hermione. Oui, tout était calculé à la perfection. Mais parfois, même les plans les mieux bâtis peuvent vite s'effondrer.

Celui d'Hermione s'écroula comme un château de baguettes lorsqu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec une tornade blonde frisée. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent sans décrocher un mot et se fut Hélène qui, en formant un rictus d'amertume avec ces lèvres, la salua.

« Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Répondit Hermione, la situation la gênant terriblement.

- Tu ne me renvoies même pas la question, quelle politesse de ta part. Fit Hélène sarcastiquement.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de me demander comme je vais mais pour embrasser celui que j'aime, tu es disponible ?! Tu me dégoûtes.

- Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que s'est finit !? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Hélène dévisagea Hermione, une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux.

« Comment ça « Fini » ?

- Je voulais dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Hermione essaya de se rattraper mais la révélation avait déjà fait son chemin dans la tête d'Hélène. Soudain, elle devint rouge de colère et leva la main droite, prête à gifler Hermione mais une personne, arrivant par derrière l'en dissuada.

Drago se posta à côté d'Hermione et observa Hélène sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Hélène à Drago.

- Pardon ?

L'air que venait de prendre Drago était plus qu'équivoque sur ses sentiments. Il affichait une mine perdue, et Hélène le remarqua.

- Je te demande si tu aimes cette bécasse !

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! Réagit Hermione en lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Ca suffit ! Intervint Drago. Hélène, je sors avec toi, c'est toi que je veux. Oui j'ai embrassé cette « bécasse » comme tu dis mais c'était une erreur. Elle te la dit elle-même, c'était à cause une stupide branche de gui. Fit Drago, d'un ton neutre et dégagé. »

Son discours sembla convaincre Hélène. Ses traits se radoucirent et elle baissa la main, celle qui était prête à frapper Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit soulagée, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait eu envie de crier à Drago d'arrêter de mentir. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Finalement, Hermione comprit, trop tard, qu'elle n'était pas enfermée dans un cercle vicieux.

Elle était juste tombée amoureuse de son ennemi, elle avait créée son propre cercle et par envie de continuer à jouer à ce jeu dangereux, elle s'était voilée la face et avait refusé d'en sortir. C'est en voyant Drago murmurait des mots à l'oreille d'Hélène qu'Hermione réalisa l'ampleurs des derniers événements.

Elle retourna sur elle-même et partit dans la direction opposée. Hermione aurait voulu disparaître derrière ses murs, mais elle continua son chemin, droite, déterminée et résolument anéantie. Personne n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il a.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'une personne continua son propre chemin, de son côté, mais partait le cœur tout aussi lourd que celui d'Hermione.

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**


	7. Son ennemi, le temps

**_OH MY GOD!_**

_Cela va faire plus d'un an que je n'avais pas touché cette fic. Le temps passe plus vite que l'on ne le croit. (Le titre de ce chapitre est donc tout à fait approprié :P)_

_Bon OK, là je crains, genre, à fond! Mais la fac, les vacances, les amis, les amours (a)... Tout ça, c'est vraiment du boulot._

_Je m'excuse comme je peux ;)_

_Bref, excellente lecture et savourez-le bien car je pense que le prochain arrivera peut-être dans 6 mois, avec de la chance :\._

* * *

Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione comptait les jours, les heures, les minutes. Un mois qu'elle avait réalisé, qu'elle avait compris qu'aimer quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose de merveilleux. Non aimer une personne, c'était se détruire à petit feu. Et l'âme d'Hermione n'était plus qu'à cet instant, un petit tas de poussière, consumé par un amour dévastateur. Hermione bougea sur sa chaise et tourna en même temps son visage vers le sol en pierre brut. Elle appuya son menton sur sa main droite et fixa intensément ce qui la retenait encore de ne pas tomber plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Effectivement, Hermione Granger avait l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre et d'oublier. Oublier tout ce que le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait oublié derrière lui. Ses yeux suivirent une lourde fente gravée dans la pierre et son regard s'arrêta sur l'estrade en bois, qui servait au professeur Mac Gonagall.

Perdue dans la contemplation des planches soudées magiquement entre elle, son esprit se mit à divaguer et partir loin, très loin. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il était impossible pour elle d'aimer Drago Malefoy, au vu de leur relation passée et présente. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas ces goûts, ces envies, ces désirs. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'était ce qu'Hélène lui avait raconté, à l'époque où l'entente était encore au beau fixe entre elle, et le peu de chose qu'elle avait découvert par elle-même sur Drago n'était que des bribes d'histoire, trop insignifiante pour qu'on leur prête une réelle attention. On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas. Le coup de foudre n'existait pas, l'amour n'existait plus.

L'amour avait changé Hermione. Elle n'était plus cette parfaite élève en classe, elle était juste bonne. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille espiègle, elle était juste une jeune fille perdue. Ce mal qui l'a tiraillé, et qui l'avait forcé à changer, grandissait un peu plus chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Hermione n'était plus Hermione Granger, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir. Le destin peut être cruel des fois. Et maintes fois, Hermione avait songé à stopper le destin, à le forcer à arrêter de s'acharner sur elle, maintes fois elle s'était imaginée tomber dans le vide, des ailes invisibles et inutiles la laissant dans sa chute. Mais elle était trop faible, trop lâche. Hermione n'avait pas le courage de se laisser tomber, et encore moins le courage de penser à ces amis après cela. Elle avait peur de leurs regards sur sa tombe, elle avait peur qu'ils l'oublient, comme ils avaient oublié les autres.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall fit signe à la classe que le cours venait de prendre fin. D'un signe de main elle chassa tous les élèves et alla se rasseoir à son bureau en bois sculpté. Hermione rangea lentement ces affaires dans son sac, contemplant toujours l'estrade. Elle sentit cependant la main d'Harry sur son épaule, une poigne familière, forte, compatissante. Elle tourna son regard sombre vers lui et vit la mine désemparée qu'il affichait. Hermione savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état lui aussi, il était en train de perdre une amie, l'unes des rares à l'avoir jamais compris dans les moments de silence. Comment vivre sans la personne qui vous retenait à la vie. Après la mort de ces parents, puis celle de Sirius, plus rien n'avait de valeur aux yeux de Harry, mais Hermione avait su le comprendre, avait su apprivoiser sa peur de l'inconnu et l'avait fait revenir à la surface. Elle avait réussi, et aujourd'hui, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire revenir Hermione.

Hermione, toujours assise sur sa chaise, vit le regard de Ron derrière Harry, et comprit à quel point celui-ci était aussi déprimé que son compagnon. Et sans comprendre, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, qui finirent par couler silencieusement sur ces joues pâles. Elle était tellement désolée de provoquer tout ça, elle aurait voulu leur crier son chagrin, faire ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le temps se dérobait trop vite sous ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse tenter de revivre. Le temps avait tracé son chemin et il avait disséminé l'humanité d'Hermione au gré du vent. Le temps avait été et était toujours l'ennemi d'Hermione.

Les larmes continuèrent de se verser sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, et elle mit sa main sur celle d'Harry. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était encore là. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement et ôta sa main, très lentement, de l'épaule de son amie. Hermione agrippa sa main mais Harry fut le plus fort et il ramena sa main de la poche de sa cape. Il se retourna vers Ron, qui regardait toujours impuissant Hermione, et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Ron suivit du regard Harry qui quittait la pièce et le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione rassembla le reste de ces affaires, sa vue toujours brouillée par les larmes affreusement douloureuses qui ne se tarissaient pas. Elle sortit la dernière de la salle de classe, sous le regard interrogateur mais néanmoins compatissant de son professeur de Métamorphose. Les larmes redoublèrent alors, le fait que les gens pensaient qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait n'arrangeait rien. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'Hermione gardait au fond d'elle-même, non ils ne savaient pas. Personne ne pouvait plus la sauver, plus maintenant.

Elle déambula sous le cloître, puis son chemin la conduisit jusque sous le pond de pierre qui reliait le château à la forêt interdite. Hermione s'arrêta à mi-chemin et posa d'un geste las son sac sur le sol en bois, qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moments. Elle appuya ces deux coudes sur le mur froid en pierre et contempla le vide qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Si attirant, si proche. Elle continua de fixer la profondeur du gouffre, et elle ne s'aperçut pas de la présence qui venait de prendre place à ces côtés, jusqu'à que celle-ci parle.

« Le vide n'a rien d'intéressant. Commença la personne, fixant Hermione de ces yeux bleu gris.

- Non, mais il est plus que tentant. Répondit Hermione, qui se pencha un peu plus dans le vide. »

La personne saisit Hermione par les avant-bras et l'oblige à lui faire face. Elle tomba alors dans la contemplation de son regard si triste et si perdu. Il était comme elle, il était dans le même état qu'elle.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Granger ! Dit finalement Drago Malefoy, après s'être laissé emporté par son parfum, par ses yeux si vides.

- Je ne raconte rien, c'est toi qui racontes des mensonges à Hélène. Lâcha Hermione, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Je sais. »

Ce fut la seule réponse que formula Drago, alors qu'Hermione attendait plus qu'un simple « Je sais ». Il lui lâcha les avant-bras et Hermione put repartir dans son observation du vide. Elle n'attendait plus qu'il parte pour sauter. Dès qu'il serait parti, elle se jetterait dans le vide et oublierait tout. Dès qu'il aurait disparu de son champ de vision, elle se laissera tomber. Comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire. Drago se détacha d'Hermione et commença à partir en direction du château. Cependant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Hermione et se retourna vers elle. Elle fixait toujours l'horizon.

« Granger, regarde-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il. Ce qu'elle fit. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement. Moi aussi. Fit simplement Drago, la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Venait-il vraiment de le dire ? Ces paroles qu'elle avait attendu pendant un mois durant. Venait-il vraiment de les dire ? Il la regarda avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable et s'en retourna. Il avançait lentement, comme espérant qu'elle le rappelle. Hermione le regardait partir, et plus il s'éloignait, plus un sourire prenait place sur le visage d'Hermione, restait trop longtemps sans expressions. Ce fut quand il arriva au bout du pont qu'elle cria d'une voix aigue et tremblante « Dis-le moi encore ». Drago se stoppa et se retourna, une nouvelle fois, vers celle qui le hantait depuis des mois. Un sourire vint se peindre sur le visage d'habitude fermé de Drago. Hermione se décolla alors du mur en pierre où elle était appuyée et coura en direction de Drago. Elle avait souvent vécu cette scène dans ces rêves, alors maintenant qu'elle y était, devait-elle réellement y croire ? Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou du blond, et captura ses lèvres. Drago plaqua ces mains sur les hanches de la jeune étudiante et approfondit leur baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un désir d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus intensément.

Aucuns des deux jeunes sorciers ne voulaient briser ce lien qui venait de se créer entre eux. Ils l'avaient tellement attendu. Mais des voix d'élèves qui provenaient de derrière Drago les forcèrent à se séparer. Drago, dont les lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par son précédent baiser, tourna la tête vers les importuns. Hermione avait toujours ces bras accroché à son cou, et elle n'était pas prête de les décrocher de là. Drago tira alors vers les arbres qui entouraient le petit cloître qui donnait accès au pont. Ils se retrouvèrent cachés par les sapins, et leur baiser reprit de plus belle. Ce fut après quelques minutes qu'Hermione rompit le lien.

« Dis-moi que tu n'ais pas amoureux d'Hélène. Le supplia Hermione, essoufflée à cause de leur baiser.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hélène. Répondit Drago avant de re-capturer ces lèvres.

- Dis-moi que je suis celle que tu veux. Continua Hermione. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux, c'est toi que je désire. Dit Drago, fixant Hermione dans les yeux. »

Il ne l'aimait pas. Ni elle, ni Hélène. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ce moment, elle possédait déjà son désir, peut-être posséderait-elle son amour plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle y croie. Un jour, il l'aimerait comme elle, elle l'aimait. Oui, un jour.

« Je te connais pas, je ne sais rien de ta vie, de tes envies ou de tes goûts, mais moi je t'aime. »

Après cette déclaration, Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau, ne lui laissant pas de temps pour répondre. Il répondit fiévreusement à son baiser.

Le temps était et restera l'ennemi d'Hermione.

* * *

_Impression? Aurais-je perdu ce petit truc qui faisait tout l'univers Letty Malfoy?_


	8. Le gémissement des cloches

TA DA !

Un chapitre que vous allez adorer, c'est sûr ! Et qui me fera pardonner par la même occasion pour cette longue attente !

Bonne lecture, éternellement Letty Malfoy.

* * *

Elle l'avait. Son calvaire était fini, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis maintenant des mois, Drago Malefoy. Hermione était accoudée à son banc, le regard rêveur pendant que le professeur Rogue dictait son cours. C'était presque irréelle, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Une année en arrière, tout cela aurait été de la fiction pure, même l'esprit le plus imaginatif n'aurait su comment faire pour les réunir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Comment expliquer l'inexplicable, l'improbable ? Hermione sourit en imaginant la tête de Rogue s'il savait. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Baiser, fait; dépression, faite; sexe, en attente. Était-ce vraiment ça la prochaine étape ? Hermione n'était pas sûre d'être encore prête pour ce genre d'intimité. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, bientôt 17, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se jeter là dedans comme si leurs vies en dépendait !

Hermione se retourna pour regarder l'objet des ses réflexions. Il notait soigneusement son cours de sa plume blanche, et ne faisait clairement pas attention à elle. Il était évident que pour lui, aucunes questions ne le traversaient. Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur le tableau, où Rogue notait magiquement des explications au thème du jour. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sexe la travaille autant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une « étape » à passer, quelque chose dont elle ne devrait vraisemblablement pas avoir honte. Elle n'avait jamais couché, et alors ? Qui pouvait se vanter de coucher à tout va à 16 ans ? Ce n'était pas une question d'être prête ou non, c'était une question de morale, envers elle mais aussi ses amis. Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas coucher avec l'ennemi de ses amis et supposément le sien aussi. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de tergiverser. Rogue lui donna raison quand il annonça la fin du cours et les congédia sans ménagement de la salle. Neuf heures, plus que six heures de cours à potentiellement se ruiner l'esprit. Cela allait être une bonne journée.

Hermione rangea ses affaires en épiant du coin de l'œil Drago. Celui-ci faisait de même en rigolant avec son compatriote Blaise Zabini. Ils semblaient se moquer d'Harry et de Ron, au vu des regards moqueurs qu'ils leur lançaient. Hermione soupira, exaspérée. Dans son manque de concentration elle renversa son livre et sa plume par terre, attirant ainsi l'attention du Serpentard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et fut satisfaite quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie, alors que Zabini était clairement en train de se moquer d'elle. Harry et Ron vinrent à la rescousse d'Hermione quand ils remarquèrent que Rogue allait sortir une remarque désobligeante à l'encontre de leur amie. C'est ainsi que le trio sortit de la salle pour se rendre à leur cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Tu as l'air en meilleure forme aujourd'hui Hermione. Fit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans le couloir. Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

- Harry a raison ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ce dernier mois ? Continua Ron, en sortant un beagle de la poche de sa cape. Il croqua dedans à pleine dent er reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- On ne peut pas éternellement aller mal, n'est-ce pas ? Se contenta de répondre l'intéressée.

- Oui mais quand même ! J'ai cru que tu nous faisais une dépression post-automne ! Rigola Ron en continuant de manger. »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Cela faisait du bien à Hermione de rire de nouveau avec ses amis.

La journée passa effroyablement lentement pour la Gryffondor, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, le repas de ce soir et son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Malefoy de la journée, cela l'agaçait un peu. Allez quoi, ils s'étaient embrassés, et pas qu'un peu, ce n'était pas pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il ne lui avait fait aucun signe, ni envoyer un quelconque mot qui lui aurait dit « Rejoignons-nous quelque part à l'abris des regards ». Non rien du tout. C'était peut-être ça le pire, l'attente. Alors qu'Hermione descendait les escaliers avec ses deux amis de toujours pour aller dîner, elle vit au loin Drago et Hélène. Drago était accoudé à l'entrebâillure d'une fenêtre alors qu'Hélène lui caressait le bras. Garce ! Hermione s'arrêta et prétexta avoir oublier quelque chose dans son dortoir. Elle fit de mi-tour et attendit que Ron et Harry soient partis pour se stopper. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et laissa reposer sa tête en arrière.

La vérité, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Hermione contrôla sa respiration et essaya de se calmer. Réaction typique d'une adolescente qui aurait vu quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Drago était toujours avec Hélène, même après ce qui c'était passé, il sortait encore avec elle. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin ? Hermione ferma les yeux et relativisa. C'était « normal », il n'allait pas quitter Hélène et clamer leur histoire haut et fort … Hermione rouvrit les yeux, mais quelle histoire au juste ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait, elle s'était enflammée dans une déclaration pour le moins absurde, et il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'un sentiment réciproque. Alors bon sens, quelle histoire ? Les mains d'Hermione se mirent à trembler. Aucun mot de pouvait d'écrire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Aussi elle décida qu'elle devait l'affronter, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de manger sous prétexte qu'une dinde -soi-disant plutôt sympathique quand on la connaissait, et belle, ET intelligente- se pavanait devant lui.

Hermione défroissa sa jupe et avança dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers. Elle les descendit le plus dignement qu'elle pouvait, elle salua Neville qui remontait et essaya de focaliser son attention sur les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. Elle sentit malgré tout les regards de Drago et d'Hélène. Hermione préféra faire l'impasse, elle rassembla son courage et entra finalement dans la pièce pour dîner. Un soulagement se fit sentir en elle, elle avait réussi. Si sa théorie sur sa non-histoire avec le Serpentard était exacte, il ne lui restait plus que cinq mois à agir comme tel. Facile avec un peu d'entrainement. Elle rejoignit rapidement la table des Gryffondor et mangea, même si son estomac lui criait de s'arrêter sous prétexte de tout revomir une fois aux toilettes. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme lui l'entendait, ça ne pouvait plus se passer comme ça.

« Qu'il couche avec elle, je m'en fiche. Pensa Hermione en se servant des macaronis au gruyère. »

Alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre ses camarades, suivi d'Hélène. Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude, aussi quand Harry et Hermione eurent terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir, laissant Ron discuter avec Dean et Seamus.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé ? Demanda Harry, rompant ainsi le silence et les pensées d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea la concernée. Harry s'arrêta et fixa sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

- Tu crois qu'on est stupide ? Tu crois qu'on ne s'est pas inquiété pour toi durant un mois entier ? Tu nous as fait vivre un enfer Hermione, alors maintenant j'attend de savoir pourquoi.

Hermione baissa le regard et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne voulais pas mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, tout comme Ron. Nous avons traversé des choses ensemble, tu n'as pas le droit de te renfermer comme ça, sans aucunes explications ! Fit durement Harry.

- J'ai embrassé Malefoy… beaucoup de fois ces derniers temps. Avoua Hermione. Et si tu es réellement mon meilleur ami, tu dois comprendre. »

Harry fixait Hermione, des traits impassibles sur son visage. Dans un murmure il lui ordonna de le suivre. Harry marchait rapidement dans le dédale de couloir, suivi de prés par Hermione, qui redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, le vent sonnait froidement dans leurs oreilles dépourvues de protection. Harry s'était arrêté, il tournait le dos à Hermione.

« Je suppose que ça a commencé après ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard. Commença le Survivant.

- Oui. Répondit Hermione dans un souffle. Je me suis laissée emporter, Harry. J'ai fait d'un petit rien une montagne, je m'en suis rendue compte aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit. Répondit calmement Harry en se retournant vers Hermione.

- Pas le droit de quoi ?

- D'embrasser Malefoy, de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est un ennemi. Oui on a changé, oui on a grandi, oui on a des hormones mais ça, ça dépasse n'importe quelle excuse Hermione. Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Hermione baissa une nouvelle le regard.

- J'ai toujours été intelligente. Mais apparemment trop naïve en ce qui concerne les garçons. Conclut Hermione en regardant de nouveau son meilleur ami.

- Tu es jeune Hermione, je le suis aussi. On a le droit de faire des erreurs, j'en ai fait. Assure-toi juste que se soit la dernière fois que tu fais ce genre d'erreur. S'il te plaît. »

Hermione acquiesça en secouant la tête. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le froid, contemplant le château en silence. Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de remonter à leur dortoir pour rejoindre Ron.

« Tu devrais le dire à Ron. Fit Harry tour en marchant aux côtés d'Hermione.

- NON ! Cria l'intéressée, attirant l'attention des élèves aux alentours.

- Je t'assure Hermione, il comprendra. Il était mort d'inquiétude. C'est lui qui a le plus souffert de ton silence, il a le droit de savoir. Continua gravement le Survivant.

- Comment veux-tu que je lui avoue une telle chose ?

- Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu dois le savoir. »

Hermione fixa le sol, elle n'était pas sur que ce soit une brillante idée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur salle commune, Ron se trouvait sur le canapé devant la cheminée avec un magasine. Hermione l'observa, il était vrai qu'il avait des cernes, il semblait fatigué, fatigué de s'être inquiété pour elle. Harry avait raison, il méritait la vérité. Ron leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avoua tout à son meilleur ami. La mine décomposée de Ron à la fin de son récit fendit le cœur d'Hermione en un milliers de morceaux.

« Très bien » furent les seuls mots que prononça Ron avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son dortoir. Hermione essaya de le retenir par la main mais le regard si tristement dénué de compassion de Ron la fit lâcher prise. Elle regarda le feu de la cheminée alors que Ron s'éloignait, suivi de Harry. Elle resta là durant des heures espérant que Ron reviendrait pour lui pardonner. Elle l'espérait tellement. Alors Hermione resta assise, droite, sur la canapé, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue et s'endorme sur celui-ci. Il allait venir, il allait lui pardonner.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin sur les coups de sept heures. Ron était assis sur le fauteuil à ses côtés et semblait dans ses pensées. Elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était revenu, il devait lui pardonner.

« Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Commença Ron, ne baissant pas les yeux.

- D'accord. Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione. »

Ron lui sourit tristement et se leva. Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et disparut dans l'escalier. Hermione ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il devait lui pardonner.

Il était quatorze heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas adressés la paroles de la journée, au grand dam de Harry. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leurs places et attendirent les instructions du professeur Rogue. Hermione essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le cours mais un problème d'ordre géographique lui rendait la tache difficile. En effet, à sa droite se trouvait Drago Malefoy et à sa gauche Ron. Hermione n'osa pas faire un geste, alors elle se contenta de regarder le tableau et d'écrire ce que Rogue dictait. Des bribes du cours parvinrent jusque ses oreilles.

« Il existe des sortilèges très puissantes et dangereux que vous n'oseriez jamais utiliser. Un récent évènement parut dans la Gazette du sorcier a du attirer votre attention. Oui, en effet M. Seamus, cette fameuse attaque dans le quartier de Mayfair. Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre intervention sans autorisation. Un sorcier a tué sa femme à l'aide d'un sortilège qui pourrait vous compter très cher si vous l'utilisiez. Le sort d'Expromere provoque un impact dans la peau, qui vous traverse de part en part. Un jet si fin que vous ne pouvez presque pas le voir mais qui fait des dégâts considérables. Ce sortilège est assimilé à une arme moldue que je suis sûre Mlle Granger connait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue se tenait devant Hermione et la dévisageait. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, de ce fait la Gryffondor se sentit extrêmement mal. Ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa place, ce qui valut 5 nouveaux points en moins pour leur maison.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue les laissa partir avec une dissertation à faire pour le prochain cours. Hermione rangea ses affaires, tout en observant Ron. Elle sortit de la salle et marcha derrière lui. Il disparut avec Harry au croisement d'un couloir. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas arriver Drago derrière elle. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et l'attira dans un couloir vide sur leur droite. Le Serpentard la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses bras encadrant la tête d'Hermione. La Gryffondor le repoussa violemment et le fixa intensément, les yeux brillants.

« Arrête ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fit Drago, visiblement choqué de la réaction d'Hermione.

- Ron ne me pardonnera peut-être jamais, et c'est de ta faute ! Hurla Hermione, une larme s'échappant de son œil droit.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui est venu me chercher Granger ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais ! C'est toi qui voulait que je quitte Hélène ! Cria à son tour Drago, passablement énervé.

- Je me suis trompée. Rien de tout ça n'est possible, il n'y a rien. Je ne tiens pas à toi, tu…tu ne me manques pas, jamais ! Mentit Hermione. »

Drago fixa Hermione pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Finalement, il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus langoureusement, plus passionnément. Les mains du Serpentard fouillaient les hanches d'Hermione, s'attardant parfois sur les fesses, parfois sur le ventre. Hermione garda ses mains contre elle pendant quelques instants et elle craqua. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago et se laissa aller, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'enjeu semblait plus important. Hermione le comprit quand elle défit la cravate du Serpentard et qu'elle sentit les mains de Drago sous sa jupe, caressant ses cuisses. Sans se séparer d'Hermione, Drago réussit à trouver la porte des toilettes en tâtonnant de la main. Ils laissèrent leurs sacs devant la porte, plus rien ne comptait. Drago plaqua Hermione contre un lavabo et la fit s'y asseoir, enroulant ces jambes autour de son buste.

Hermione se débarrassa de la cravate et du cardigan du Serpentard, tandis que celui-ci enlevait ces chaussures et ces chaussettes à Hermione (**ntd:** les chaussettes: LE tue-l'amour !). Drago embrassa le cou d'Hermione, sa clavicule tout en faisant glisser sa chemise. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, peu surs d'eux. Hermione ôta sa chemise au Serpentard et regarda gênée son torse blanc imberbe. Drago recommença à l'embrasser en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de la Gryffondor. Elle aurait du être gênée, mais la nudité de son compagnon la dérangée plus que la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, ce qui était bien, ce qui ne l'était pas. Après un certain temps, Drago fit glisser le sous-vêtement d'Hermione et défit sa propre ceinture. Hermione sentit l'érection du Serpentard à un endroit encore innocent et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Avoua Hermione en stoppant Drago. Celui-ci la regarda intensément.

- Moi non plus. Prononça-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

C'est ainsi que le Serpentard et la Gryffondor perdirent leur innocence ensemble, sans que rien ne puisse l'empêcher. Le souffle de Drago était saccadé, sa bouche contre le cou d'Hermione, ses mains sur ces hanches suivant le mouvement. Des vagues de plaisir remontaient en lui, délicieuses, sensuels, magiques. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter. Hermione avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Drago également, ses bras autour de son cou, elle se délectait tout autant que son amant. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à une folle explosion de plaisir presque irréelle. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient haïs ? Qui aurait remis en doute leurs sentiments ?

Dans tout Poudlard, on entendait résonner le son des cloches. Comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. Comme si le cloches gémissaient elles aussi.


End file.
